Can Love Last
by Rogue Pixie
Summary: Hey I'm back with another story. This is my first M so be kind with the reviews. I still suck at the summaries so just read the story. Pairing S&S E&M R&T C&Z N&OC M&L in the beginning but this is a S&S Fiction Also lots of Melin bashing if you like h
1. Default Chapter

**CAN LOVE LAST**

By: Rogue Pixie

Love is in the air and it seems everyone has someone; Madison & Eli, Zachary & Chelsea, Rita & Terata, Nikki & Rei, Tori & Layla (Miss Mackinze), Julian & Ruby, Aiden & Samatha. Even Kero has Spiner to play with. Melin & Li (Or what Melin thinks) only Sakura Avalon is alone without love. Well she does love someone but he doesn't know. Li Showron is the guy she loves since they met 8 years ago and a lots happen since then. First her dad remarried Madison's mom Samatha. The clow cards capture sealed and hers. Tori marry Miss Layla Mackinze, Julian and Ruby and engaged so are Rita and Terata. Nikki and Chelsea have guys now and Madison has been with Eli for 4 years now. Melin is with Li, that one hurts. Sakura, in most people's mind is the pretties girl in their school and one of the only ones who is still a virgin. Which for some is a major turn on, well at least in bed. Anyway here Sakura sits on a bench in the park thinking about her stupid pathic life.

"I really am stupid to be in love with the same guy for 8 years and not telling him." She tries to hold back to tears but they start to come like always. But at least she's alone or so she thinks.

Melin is watching and a glem comes into her eye, she really never liked her. Only put up with it to keep Li happy but never took her eyes off but of them. She know Sakura loves Li, and Li had feels for Sakura but she wasn't going to give Li up, he was such a good fuck. That's what she was just about to go do, but first she had a little gift for Sakura. Actually four really horny gifts. Ryu, Ken, Wu, and John were all hot and really could make a girl scream. Ryu was tall and tanned with dark spiked hair with piecing gold eyes. Ken was tall with long blond hair tied back with baby blue eyes. Wu and John were both shorted then the other two, but Wu had a shaved head and brown eyes; and John hair chocolate mid shoulder hair and green eyes. Melin had screwed everyone of them on many occasion even with another girl there. Plus they all had a thing for Sakura, I mean who didn't. She was pure and innocent.

"You know what to do right," Melin smirked and reach for Ryu cock threw his pants, he moaned as she squeezed it.

"Well before I do her, I think I want a preview." He said husky and grabbed her around the waist.

"Sure, do you boys want to watch." She cooed and started to massage her breasts. They grew hard watching her. Melin went lower down her stomach and under her shirt. Ryu being impatant grabbed her roughly. She smiled, she loved it hard and rough. Ryu was going to pull her panties off but realize she had none, he smiled.

"Prepared are we," As he licked her ear.

"Always, for you." Out of the four Ryu was the best. Not as good as Li but not bad. Ryu pulled her hair roughly before shoving three fingers into her wet passage. She moan and buck her hips. Ryu began to finger her wildly faster and faster until she came hard. "Having fun," she laughed Ryu nodded and just before he was going to fuck her she shoved him away.

"What are you doing?" he questioned a little angry

"Now that you horny go fuck Sakura and get her out of my life forever." Ryu and the guys looked not shock at all. Melin offered hired them for jobs. The money was good and the sex even better.

"Fine, but after the virgin is gone, I still want you ass." Ryu growled.

"If you get the job done, I'll make it that you won't be able to walk."

While all the was going one Sakura was off in her own little world _'why me'_ she thought. Suddenly her phone rang. "I wonder who that is" she asked herself as she answered. "Hello, this is Sakura."

"Umm, Hello Sakura, this is Li Showron." Sakura nearly dropped the phone she had not talk to Li in a year, because of Melin. Sakura knew the sweet good girl thing was an act with Melin, plus she knew that she didn't like her.

"Li, why are you calling, has something happen?"

"No, I was just… um… wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what about Melin?"

"Who cares, I've missed you…" Li trailed off he had a feeling that Melin didn't like Sakura but couldn't prove it. Sakura heart, skip and beat. _'He couldn't, could he?"_

"Sure, if you don't mind, I know I'm not much fun."

"That's not true, I love hanging out with you, you're the best thing that…" Li stopped _'What am I doing?'_

"Li, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why don't you meet me at the park."

"I'm already here."

"Great, wait by the bridge, I'll be 5 minutes, K, Bye."

"Bye." Sakura didn't know whether to be happy or sad, _'well at least I can see him.'_ She was getting up to leave when Ryu and the boys walked up to her.

"Hey baby," Ryu said with a wink.

"Ah… hi I have to go now so bye now." Sakura said but Ken pushed her down.

"Don't think so babe, we wanna talk for a bit."

"I have somewhere to go." Sakura was getting scared she knew the guys and what they had done to other girls.

"Well why don't we take you, somewhere more private." Wu smirked.

"Yeah babe," laughed John and her grabbed her waist.

"Let go." Sakura yelled.

"No"

"Please, I have to go." She was pleaded now scared stiff. Ryu was getting tired of this plus he was horny as hell. _'Damn Melin'_ He walked up to Sakura and pulled her towards him. Sakura could feel him right threw his pants. (Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you don't know nothing.)

"Let go of m…." Sakura was cut off by Ryu mouth. She tried to push away but he was too strong the others were pulling her towards the woods. _'Oh god, they going to rape me please no, I want someone I love to do this.'_ Ryu stopped kissing her and she screamed, Ken quickly covered her mouth and pulled a knife he had in his back pocket.

"Shut up, or else." Sakura began to cry. _'Please no, Li help me." _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN LOVE LAST**

By: Rogue Vampire

Chapter 2 

Mean While Li had arrived at the bridge but Sakura wasn't there, _'where is she I thought she was at the park?'_ He had a bad feeling but didn't know why. Suddenly an arm grabbed him from behind.

"Hey lover, I was just coming to see you." Melin cooed in his ear.

Li groaned, _'why me?'_

"Is something wrong Li?" Melin asked.

"No, I was just meeting someone here."

"Who?" Melin asked Angrily

"Sakura."

"WHAT, why I don't…" Melin stopped. _'Careful or you'll lose him.'_

"What's your problem?" he asked curious about this reaction.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I just felt something on my neck and that startled me." _'That should work.'_Melin smiled like a chasher cat. She latched onto Li's arm. He sighed but smiled at his girlfriend wishing it was Sakura. _'What am I thinking, I want to be with Melin right.'_Li had been confused for a while about his relationship with Melin and wonder why he was really with her. Yeah he knew her for years and at one point he did care and maybe even love her; but these days his mind was asking if there was someone else. "What'cha thinking?" Melin asked curious at why his was dazing and wanted to she that bitch Sakura.

"Oh… what… oh sorry Melin, I'm just a little out of it." Li said but knew it was more then that but didn't want to get into it with her. Lately she has been really mean to anyone who got new him even their best friends. Last week she bite off Madison head for hugging him even though Eli and her have been together for about the same amount of time and Melin and himself and they were even thinking about getting married and settling down after school.

"So Li, do you want to go back to your place and do something."

Li rolled his eyes, it seemed that Melin always wanted to have sex and that was it. Li wasn't completely complaining I mean he was a guy and had desires but he there was more then just having sex.

"Um… Melin I told you I was meeting Sakura here."

Melin looked down she was getting really angry now _'I hope Ryu is finishing with that bitch before I spill something or go kill her myself.'_ She sighed and looked up into Li's brown eyes and smiled. "Oh ok if Sakura is more important then me sure you can wait for her but I'm going back to your place and wait." She turned away knew that Li hated when she was upset and knew he would come with her. _'What a stupid idiot but he is the best lay I've ever had and the fact that he is rich and powerful I'm not giving that up never."_

"Ok Melin, I guess I'll see you there but I don't know what your problem is, Sakura is your friend too right?"

Melin couldn't believe this and was about to blow up but she knew she had to keep her cool or lose Li completely. "Yeah she my friend but I… um… just saw her."

"Really where, today?"

"No, yesterday so I was hoping to spend time with you today, but if you don't want to and if she more important to you then I'll understand." Melin lowered her head so Li wouldn't see her smirking. Li sighed this was stupid he wanted to spend time with Melin but he hadn't seen Sakura in a really long time _'what I'm I going to do?'_ Li looked at Melin and then turn to look at a nearby cherry tree _'Sakura, I do miss you.'_ He turns back to Melin and swore she was smiling.

"Melin, your happy, a minute ago you were mad and almost in tears, what's going on?" Li was getting really suspicion now.

"What… oh nothing I was just thinking about something and it made me smile,' Melin sighed again. 'That's all." _'I hope that worked I hope Ryu and the boys are doing there job.'_ Melin grabbed Li's arm again and tried to drag him away but he won't budge.

"Melin, what? I told you I'm going to see Sakura now let go." Melin had, had enough of this and was going to blow her top.

"DOES SHE MEAN MORE TO YOU THEN ME?" Melin was just screaming at him and Li was so taking back that he ripped his arm out of her grip. _'Shit, shit I can't deal with that bitch anymore I want Li right now but now…FUCK…'_

What is your deal, I'm going to see Sakura and maybe later, when you're not being a tit (I call every girl that is so possive or jealous about any girl going near there boyfriends this) I'll hang out with you but right now just leave me alone." Li was furious and Melin was about ready to go and find Ryu and finish Sakura off herself.

"FINE.' She yelled 'go and see you precious Sakura see if I care."

"I think you do or you wouldn't be like this.' Li had a feeling for a while that Melin didn't like Sakura but this. 'Melin answer one question, before I go k?"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me answer my question." Melin shrank down, _'oh no he knows I'm going to lose him NO, NO, NO.'_

"Li how could you ask me that, Sakura's my friend." Melin was smiling an innocent smile (or as innocent as a Tit gets)

"I think you're lying."

"What? Of course I'm not lying, why on earth would I lie?"

"To keep me."

"…"

"So, are you going to tell the truth."

Melin knew she was out of ways to get out of this but if she just kept Li busy a little longer Sakura would be vandalize and then Li wouldn't want her because she wasn't pure anymore, plus she would be dead.

MEANWHILE 

Sakura was struggling to get away from the four guys but she just one person, she could use her magic but Clow Reed always said, "No one must know you're the New Master of the Card." Plus she didn't have the cards on her. She started to cry and tried to scream but they had gagged her, this was it she was going to be raped and even killed.

"I want first go at her." Wu said

"No, you got last with that other bitch last week, John growled.

"Would you both shut the fuck up, I'm going first." Ken boasted.

A knife was thrown at the feet of the three other men. "No, I'm the leader and I'm going first.' Ryu said glaring down at the other three men who slowing back up but were still holding Sakura's arms. 'Besides I've had my eyes on this pretty little thing for a while." Ryu ran his index finger down Sakura's front, she tried to look away but Ryu grabbed her face roughly and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sakura thought she was going to died, for a split second she want to. Ryu stopped and look down at her body. "Take her clothes off." He orders the other three to do.

"MMMNOMM." Sakura tried to say something, scream even bite them but couldn't because of the gag. _'I going to be raped by these creeps and then there probably going to kill me, No, No I wanted Li to be my first I love him. Please someone help.'_ Wu and John ripped her white button down shirt off exposing her soft pink bra, Ken was pulling down her blue jeans to show matching panties.

"Nice, now I'm going to make you scream." Ryu was drooling over the fact that he was about to fuck the hottest girl in their school not to mention take her virtue. "Now this is going to hurt, a lot but who cares because I'm the one who is going to feel the pleasure not you well not at first." He was slowing running his fingers down her lithe body. _'This is it.'_ Thought Sakura.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Don't you just hate me. Whileyou may hate meeven more Ihave to go away for a couple a daysitmaybe a week or so before I get the next chapter butpleasestay with me I promise it will be a good one. Please review I enjoy reading what you guys have to say. See you next Chapter


End file.
